1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label for optical disks and an optical disk adhered with the label.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, optical disks such as a compact disk (CD), a laser disk (LD) and a digital video disk (DVD) have prevailed. The optical disks are recorded with various informations such as computer informations, music, image and the like, and the recorded informations are reproduced by a ray irradiate.
The optical disks are structured with an aluminum vapor deposition film formed on a surface of a substrate such as a polycarbonate substrate and a hard coat layer formed on the aluminum vapor deposition film for protecting the aluminum vapor deposition film.
For displaying the recorded informations in the optical disk and et. al., printing has been applied directly on the hard coat layer.
Therefore, there is a problem that if the printing is unsuccessful on the hard coat layer, all of the optical disk must be rejected. Also, there is another problem that the kinds of applicable printings are restricted because of a shape, material characteristic and et. al. of the optical disk, and it is difficult to apply the display on the hard coat layer by high technical printings such as photoengraving process printing and phologram.